End of the Line
End of the Line is the thirteenth episodes of the Beast Machines TV series. Synopsis Cheetor and Rattrap hack into Megatron's central computer, looking for clues to who has tampered with the Oracle, but turn up nothing. Finally, just as Rattrap is about to find something, they're chased off by Tank Drones and soon find themselves surrounded. Rattrap throws some bombs which cover the tanks in vines, disabling them, and the two Maximals scarper. Meanwhile, the Diagnostic Drone reports the Key to Vector Sigma has been downloaded to all of the tank drones. Tankor is pleased, until he tries to command the drones and discovers he no longer has control of them. He realises instead he will need to get Megatron to deploy them. Optimus Primal has another vision from the Oracle, which tells him he must undertake his final journey. As he's telling Blackarachnia and Nightscream that he knows how to defeat Megatron, the other two Maximals arrive to report that Megatron has loaded the Key program into the tank drones. The Diagnostic Drone disengages from the Oracle, reporting that he just created a counterfeit vision. Tankor monitors the Maximals, who are strolling through the city in robot mode. They reach a dead end, and turn back, but Optimus' eyes glow and a pair of huge doors open. They ride an elevator downwards to the Plasma Energy Chamber, which Optimus believes he can control. As he speaks, a Vehicon Mole appears, and he orders the Maximals into beast mode, before unleashing a bolt of energy from the chamber which vaporises the drone. He explains to the amazed Maximals that plasma energy will overload any electrical-mechanical systems. He plans to shut down everything technological on the entire planet. Cheetor tries to talk Optimus out of global Armageddon. Optimus shuts down the chamber and listens to Cheetor's alternate plan—use the seed grenades to keep the tank drones busy while Rattrap searches for a way to disable the Keys. Tankor is pleased that Optimus has found the Plasma Energy Chamber, knowing that Optimus would never use it, but knowing that Megatron could never take that chance. Indeed Megatron is very annoyed when told about the discover by the Diagnostic Drone, who suggests that the Key weapon be deployed before Optimus has a chance to use the chamber. The tank drones are deployed around a huge structure which rises from the surface of Cybertron and are promptly attacked by the Maximals, throwing them into disarray. Megatron orders the Maximals' destruction. Rattrap hacks into Megatron's computer again, only to find Tankor waiting to blast him. With Rattrap disabled, Tankor uses his link with the Diagnostic Drone to try to get Megatron to fire the Key weapon. Megatron doesn't believe that Optimus would ever use the Plasma Energy Chamber, and becomes more suspicious of the Drone, disabling it. Tankor rages that he will not be denied and leaves Rattrap's twitching technomatter self calling out to Optimus for help. Optimus rushes into the Council Citadel to confront Megatron. The pair fight, and Megatron shows on monitors the other Maximals being transformed into technomatter. Optimus argues that it is the will of the Matrix that the organic prevail, and Megatron transforms into beast mode in rage. As they wrestle, Optimus attempts to reformat his opponent, but Tankor arrives in time to zap Optimus into technomatter. Before Tankor can zap Megatron as well, he's restrained in energy bonds. Megatron transforms and thanks Tankor for his help in handing him victory. As Megatron gloats over Optimus, the Maximal sends a mental command to open the Plasma Energy Chamber. The unleashed plasma energy begins ripping through Cybertron, and Megatron command his tank drones to fire the Key weapon. The conflicting energies create a maelstrom, swirling across the planet. Optimus Primal's hand disintegrates before his eyes. Transcript *End of the Line/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Machines episodes